Rubbery polymers, such as polybutadiene or butadiene/styrene copolymers produced by emulsion polymerization methods are useful in many applications, particularly for tires. These polymers and copolymers are cured by conventional means such as sulfur curing.
It is desirable to produce rubbery polymers and copolymers that exhibit improved stress-strain and dynamic properties, making them even more suitable for tire applications. Further, if products with improved properties such as green tensile, swell resistance in solvents, skid indices, and the like, could be provided and at the same time provide improved curability, this indeed would be an achievement.